Her Smile
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: Harry’s POV of his life and what kept him goin’. A little fluffy but there are some serious stuff goin’ on here too. R/R. The Title is kinda off but bear with me okay... this is good i promise.....i hope


**Title: Her Smile**

Summary: Harry's POV of his life and what kept him goin'. A little fluffy but there are some serious stuff goin' on here too. R/R.

* * *

I never thought I could make it this far. Today is the big day, Graduation. Who would have thought I'd be able to attend my graduation. Everyone was probably betting on what year I'd finally meet my doom. Well, I can't blame them I couldn't believe that I'm still alive myself. 

That night in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor, I thought that night was the end of me. Facing Voldemort with all his powers back in full force. Who would have thought I could withstand it. Well, I know one person that did, Hermione. Ron told me to make a run for it while I can. He told me that the ministry would take care of it, and that I, should just leave England and live as a muggle. I knew he was just concerned of my well being, the fact that the war broke and that the death-eaters were almost over powering the ministry didn't help at all. Hermione on the other hand thought other wise. She knew that I was the only one who can end all the suffering. She even offered to fight a long side of me. She knew that running away from what I was destined to do was futile and that I had to face Voldemort eventually. She said all that with conviction but her eyes told me otherwise. Her eyes were pleading for me to just leave and be free from all the troubles that I was about to face. I knew her too well, she was always worried about me but this time she knew the weight of the responsibility ahead of me and she accepted it even if she didn't want to.

After talking to my best friends I went to see Dumbledore and told him what I planned to do. Draco was in his office. I was a bit surprised but knowing the head master he must have a good reason to have Draco around.

"I see you've finally come to a decision," Dumbledore greeted me.

"Yes, professor. I have come to take the challenge ahead of me," I said. I had the strangest feeling, as soon as I said yes I felt a certain chill pass through me.

"Yes, yes you have accepted your burden. You must be wondering what Mr. Malfoy is doing here?" he asked me, it had always been like that as if he was reading my mind.

"He told me that Voldemort is residing in his house and that he would help you get there," The tall wizard with half-moon spectacles said as he eyed the blonde boy seated across me.

I never really trusted Draco but if fulfilling my destiny would mean trusting him with my life I didn't think I had much of a choice.

"You know that I'm putting my life at stake here Potter," Draco spat. "My father would disown me if I help you. So the only thing I ask of you is to end all these suffering," he said and for one moment I thought he was in the brink of crying.

I just nodded. Dumbledore told me that we would journey to the Manor the next day that meant I still had the whole night to talk to Hermione. I had to tell her my deepest, most kept secret. I thought at that time that if ever I'd die fighting Voldemort at least I have made known to her my feelings for her.

She was at the lake it was the place where she told me she loved me. We were in our sixth year then, we came out for a little walk under the stars. Everything was fine until she looked at me with those deep brown eyes. I was drowning in it. She kissed me and said she loved me, with no hesitation. She searched my face for any reaction and all that came out of my mouth was, "I can't." She went running back inside the castle crying. I was an idiot. I loved her but I couldn't tell her. I couldn't let her feel the pain that Cho felt when Cedric died. I knew at that time that in some way my days were numbered. I thought I'd probably last till my seventh year but I doubted if I would be able to attend my own graduation. It took a week before Ron had actually convinced her to talk to me. Those days when she didn't want to talk to me or even see me made me feel so vulnerable. The one person who believed in me, hated me, and it crushed me. When we finally made up it was like an unspoken rule between the two of us. We were best friends again but we cannot pursue anything until we have finally defeated Voldemort. I never told her how I felt. I didn't want her to have what could have been false hope of me surviving.

The lake was calm and the wind was not blowing too hard. She stood there by that same spot under the moonlight. I came up to her and took her hand in mine. We started to walk by the lake and talk.

"You know, I'll miss this lake," I started.

"Stop talking like you'll never come back," she retorted. I looked at her face and from the looks of it she just finished crying and was starting on it again.

"I just want you to be open to the possibility that I might." I wanted to say but she stopped me.

"No Harry, don't say it. You'll defeat him and come out of it alive. You hear me! I won't let you die. You just can't," she broke down. Seeing her like that was killing me. She was now slumped on the grass sobbing really hard. Hermione, the smartest, prettiest and the toughest witch I know, was crying.

"Hermione listen to me. I don't know what will happen if I go face to face with Voldemort. I don't know if I'll die or survive but I know one thing. I know I should have told you before then maybe we could have been together longer. Hermione I." it was now or never I had to tell her or lose the chance of letting her know what I feel, "I love you."

She looked up at me. She was still crying but a smile broke into her face. Before I knew it she flung her arms around me and we were in a tight embrace. "I have loved you for the longest time. I just didn't know whether it would be safe for you to be around me."

"Harry James Potter, I'm your best friend. Even if I weren't your girlfriend I would still be around you. You won't get rid of me that easily," she said and she gave me a quick kiss.

"They want to know my weakness and if they found out that I was in love with you they would have taken you away. They would know that I wouldn't be able to fight if I have already lost the reason for fighting," I confessed. I had feared of losing her too much that I wasn't able to tell her that I wanted her to be close to me as possible.

"Harry, now that I know that you love me. I want you to know that I'll be waiting for your safe return. I have no doubts that you would win over all these. Harry I trust you with all my heart. You will end all these suffering. I know it. When you do come back I would be here at this same spot waiting for you," she said and we fell into the most passionate kiss.

That night, we made a promise, a promise that was sealed with our union. She gave herself to me, knowing the uncertainty of my return. She trusted me and believed in me. She was all that mattered to me.

The sun was up and I had to prepare for my journey. We went back to the common room then I went to my room and I packed a few things, my wand, the invisibility cloak and the scroll with the charm Hermione had developed. She was only seventeen but she was bursting with intellect. I met her and Ron in the common room.

"Sorry mate we can't come with you," Ron said. He gave me a hug and I think I saw him a bit teary eyed.

"Harry, please wear this," Hermione said as she placed an amulet around my neck. "It's been in our family for a long time. Dad said it protects the bearer from harm."

"Well, I just hope your dad's right," I told her. I knew that if I didn't leave the room as soon as possible she would burst into tears again. I gave her one last kiss and I told her to wait for me. I was determined to keep my promise to her.

I met Draco and Dumbledore in front of the door of the entrance hall. Draco was barely carrying anything. Dumbledore saw the amulet I was wearing.

"Harry, where did you get that amulet?" he asked me. I could see that curious look on his face.

"It's from Hermione, she said it was a family heirloom. She said it's for protection," I told him.

"Truly she is a gifted witch," Dumbledore said and he winked at me as if victory was already in our midst.

"Draco, you know where to go. Take the route in the forbidden forest and you'll know your path from there," Dumbledore instructed him. He just nodded.

"We better be going Potter," he told me and we started walking towards the forbidden forest.

As we were walking I couldn't stop myself and I had to ask him, "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

"Because for once Potter, I have chosen to do the right thing," he answered. "My father and my mother had chosen a path that I could not take. I know in my heart that I was not born to be a death eater and I won't be. The kindness Ginny had shown me this year opened my eyes."

"So she is the reason for all this?" I asked.

"Yes, she is one among other reasons," he said and we came to what seemed to me as the deepest part of the forest.

"Dumbledore told me your Animagus?" he asked me. I was startled no one knew about our Trio's little secret. Only Hermione, Ron and I knew. I couldn't believe Dumbledore knew it also.

"Come on Potter!" he grunted.

"Yes," I answered with uncertainty.

"Good, I hope you can transform into something flying," Draco said. "Because today Potter we will be flying."

"Why didn't we bring our brooms instead?" I asked him.

"We would be detected on brooms unlike if we are animals," he answered then he transformed into a Falcon. I didn't have a choice and I transformed into an eagle. We flew to what seemed to me was the longest flight I have ever had. It was the longest time I had been in my eagle form. I couldn't believe that Draco was Animagus like me. It took as a month to do the transformation and we had Hermione to help us with it. Now Draco must have had some help from his father and now he was actually going to betray him. We have finally reached the Manor. It was big and it seemed to be a very elegant place, only this time it had a terribly eerie feeling in it. It was almost dark and there were a few death-eaters lurking about.

We flew in through the back window of one of the rooms in the second floor. We were in what seemed to me as Draco's room. There were elegant sheets, Quidditch magazines and posters of witches in sexy outfits. Ron would have drooled over all the things present in that room.

"Okay lets do it as planned. I'll tell father that I have brought you here as a gift. They would take your wand but by the time they would present you to Voldemort I'll find a way to give it back to you and then you're on your own. I can fight the other death-eaters but Voldemort is all yours. When you're inside the hidden chamber in the dungeon I'll cast the locking spell. Only one of you would come out alive. The door would not open unless one of you is already dead," he said. " Finish him Harry. I'll send a signal to the aurors when the two of you are inside then we'll take care of the death eaters I hope I'd still be alive when they arrive."

"They will come Draco. Now we have to do this. Hit me and call out the death eaters," I instructed him. Before I knew it I was knocked unconscious. When I finally woke up I was in the dungeon. My wand was gone but my invisibility cloak was still inside my robe pocket. My vision was starting to clear up I saw Draco he was slumped on the floor by his father's feet. Voldemort was seated on what seemed to be a throne and Peter Pettigrew the traitor was by his side.

"My own son thought he could trick his father," Lucius retorted.

"You won't get away with this," I said. As I hit the bars of my cell.

"Like what would you do? You don't have a wand. Dumbledore isn't around to save you and your friends are not here to help you either," Voldemort said with his cold voice. "But since you have bravely come here to fight me. I would most willingly oblige. Lucius, take your son out of here. I will have a talk with this little Potter boy,"

Lucius carried his son out of the dungeon. He closed the door and said the locking incantation.

"Peter, open Harry's cell," Voldemort commanded.

Peter hurriedly opened the door of my cell but before going to Voldemort he handed me a wand, "It's your mother's. Finish him now before it's too late," he limped away to Voldemort's side. I kept the wand in my sleeve and I came out of the cell.

I was facing Voldemort. There was no trace of the Tom Riddle I met in my second year. The man in front of me was a monster. "You see potter, now that I have your wand and you don't have anything. You simply have no escape," he said and laughed. It was the most horrid sound I have ever heard.

"I was a baby when I almost killed you. I couldn't even hold a wand at that time and you couldn't touch me," I told him. I had to look brave. I was scared of what would happen but I promised Hermione I was coming back. I would be back I will attend my graduation. I would live with Sirius, play Quidditch and I will someday marry Hermione. I have a life ahead of me and I will not let the people waiting for me down.

"You were lucky then Potter but I guess your luck had ran out now," he said and he tried to hex me I had to duck and run around. He was laughing at me making fun of me.

"Just what would your parents say to you if they are watching you right now? Running around the dungeon. You can't even put up a good fight," he yelled at me and another curse was sent to me direction.

I had no choice and got the wand out. He was a bit startled, and then he laughed again. "I see you think your mother can save you again."

"I will defeat you and yes even if I have to use my mother's wand," I told him. I was filled with that chill again. Then I felt like it settled inside me and I was now feeling warmth. I felt secure. He pointed the wand at me and at that point I didn't move. He said the curse that killed my parents, "Avada Kedavra."

Before I could do anything. Peter was right in front me and made himself a human shield. He fell and I caught him in my arms. "I'm sorry I was weak," those were his last words.

He died in my arms the man who betrayed my parents, redeemed himself by saving my life. Voldemort laughed again, "Peter, such a stupid act to do. And I was thinking of making him my right hand."

My eyes were blurry. Tears were clogging up my sight. I wiped away the tears on my face. The scroll was out of sight, but I remembered the words. I said the charm and the weirdest thing happened the amulet I was wearing was glowing. Voldemort saw this and send another 'Avada Kedavra,' to my surprise the curse went straight to the amulet and the impact sent me off flying to the wall, I was knocked out.

When I woke up I saw Hermione's face. There were traces of tears on her cheeks but she was smiling. She was looking down at me. "You did it Harry!" she gave me a tight embrace. I was aching all over but I didn't mind her holding me that way. Ron was also there. They told me what happened. The amulet shot back the curse to Voldemort and this time it was amplified by the power of the charm Hermione gave me. Voldemort was finally destroyed. They knew that the only way the locking incantation would be broken is if there was only one person inside the room alive.

Draco also had to face his own father, but it was Remus who ended Lucius' life. Hermione and Ron had followed Draco and me. When they got there the Aurors were already out numbering the death-eaters. Members of the order of the phoenix were present. Snape had to fight his old crowd. When they found Sirius they hurriedly looked for me. Draco told them about the lock Charm. When they saw that it was broken they didn't know what to expect. They saw my body on the floor and so was Peter's lifeless body. From the other side they found the remnants of what used to be Voldemort. There was the smell of burning flesh. They got Peter's body and me out.

Now Voldemort was dead. I survived. I lived. Who would have guessed I would be present in my own graduation.

"Harry what are you doing there?" Hermione called out to me.

"Nothing love, I'm just going to miss this place," I told her as I grab hold of her hand. "Have I told you I love you?" I asked her.

"Yes about a few hundred times since you got back from the Manor," she said and gave me kiss on the cheek.

"I want to make a promise to you here by the lake if you don't mind?" I asked.

"Okay, what is it now?" she asked me as she slid her hands around my waist.

"I promise that the next time I bring you here by the lake. I'll be proposing to you," I told her.

"I'll wait for that day, but for now we have a graduation to attend," she said but I pulled her for one last kiss by the lake.

We went to the Quidditch Pitch, which now had a stage and probably thousands of chairs. The ceremony was simple. Hermione gave her address for she was the Head girl. I being the Head boy also had to give out a speech. All I said in my speech was my thanks for the people who believed in me, for the people who cared for me and gave me a family. I thanked the people who had helped me experience the beauty of life. And lastly I thanked Sirius, Remus, Draco, Ron and his family, my professors, Dumbledore and lastly Hermione.

* * *

I was at the train station. Now I was leaving my old life for a new one. This time hopefully free from Voldemort and death-eaters. I was signed up for England's National Team. Oliver must have put a good word for me. Ron will be working for the Ministry and I think Hermione will be teaching at Hogwarts. Ginny and Draco are all over each other as usual. 

I was in the compartment with Ron and Hermione.

"I can't believe we're finally adult wizards," Ron exclaimed.

"Well, you still haven't got a license to a apparate so you still have to work on that," Hermione pointed out.

"Ow, you seriously have to spoil my happiness by pointing that out," Ron retorted. "I better look for Lavender. We haven't settled on what our arrangement would be."

"He's finally serious about something," Hermione sighed. She gave me that warm smile again then she cuddled beside me. "You know I'll miss you this summer."

"Well, you can stay with me and Sirius?" I offered.

"Tempting offer but if I'll be going to Hogwarts to work I would be away from home a lot so I better spend more time with my parents. But that doesn't mean you can't visit me specially if you already know how to apparate," she said.

"I'll remember to get a license as soon as possible," I told her. Life is finally looking great for me. I would finally live the life my parents had paid for with their own lives for me to have. I am more grateful for all the people who sacrificed their lives for me. And most of all I'm grateful for the beautiful girl in my arms who's beaming at me with her drop dead gorgeous smile.

Author's note: This is supposed to be a song fic. I don't know what happened. Please tell me what you think? R/R

* * *


End file.
